Trick or Treat Dawnie's Vamp Night Kiss 1
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Dawn lies to Buffy and vandalizes during Trick or Treat.  Caught by former teacher is spanked w a paddle.  18 y/o, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn Howls on Halloween 1 Trick or Treat & Vampire Kiss. 1

Disclaimer: this is a spoof based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which is owned by Josh Weldon. BTVS and its character's belong to Josh Weldon. I do not own or make any money from this spoof of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Warning: This story contains M-f, adult serious spanking with non consent harsh spanking/ paddling and should only be read by adults 18 year old or older and avoided by those who find these story themes distasteful. Author & Story Alerts Appreciated along with comments. Where you want the story to go next?

**Synopsis:**

Dawn lies to Buffy and gets in over her head, though it is her bottom that pays, when her beau turns out to be a vampire and after her first kiss craves her bloody paddled bottom with an anal cherry on top.

Just like big sister, Dawn finds herself falling for the wrong guy. She has her first kiss and has to stake the guy after he anally rapes her.

Dawn liked to wiggle her sexy ass as she wrote on the menu blackboard showing her unladylike visible panty line in the seat of the tight blue jeans she wore.

Dawn and friends find themselves in front of old fart former teacher's house. After Janice refuses to approach the house, Dawn volunteers. The top of the orange pumpkin is taken off and a doodie bag placed in the lantern. The carved pumpkin was lit and Dawn picked it up, unfortunately, as she lifts the pumpkin to smash it, the old man grabs her.

Dawn's window breaking mailbox vandalizing friends had betrayed her leaving her bare ass squatting, not friends to the end.

Instead they left their friend for her former teacher ass up in a very compromising, sure to be messy. A shitty mess as she held the burning pumpkin on the angry man's porch.

Janice and Jason would laugh at their friend from a viewable yet safe distance as they watched and heard her spastic airy loud farts cause by her nervous stomach, unbearable humiliation for Dawn.

Dawn literally stuck in a squat position with her worn blue jeans and bikini panties down bare ass on her former cranky school teacher's rotting wooden porch.

Dawn's stomach grumbled as she squeezed her cute baby fat pink ass cheeks together trying not to fart, but she had ate at Del Taco and all those beans did I to her.

Dawn tried desperately to free herself from the porch, but it was no use. The stern former teacher's eyes lit up with revenge at the sight of a pair of snowy white still baby fat ass cheeks and realized these were the same bottom cheeks he had seen so naughtily clad in skin tight blue jeans.

The front porch light turned on and she heard the recluse, cranky ole teacher open the heavy wooden door.

When he saw the white bare assed cutie on his porch and heard the loud "Phrraurt" farting sound.

The Halloween Brat had taken his pumpkin and the stink coming from his lit Jack-O-Lantern, said burning Doodie Bag.

The culprit on his porch had caught her foot ankle deep in his wooden rotting porch had blocked the squirming brown shoulder length senior schoolgirl's escape.

Dawn frantically with a last "PHRAPP" squeaky high -pitched fart,

"UHMMM, Sir it is not what this looks like I swear" Oh Shit" Dawn exclaimed.

He nodded his head with seething anger and a quest for a horrible revenge. The late teen brown haired coed was in for her day or night of reckoning this bone chilling Halloween Night.

He recognized the preconscious 18 year old long brown haired teen. It had been this afternoon at the mall he had seen her walking swishing her nubile hips showing her unladylike visible panty line, which he had determined to be bikini style by the size of the panties showing through the taut jean cloth.

He still remembered the eighteen year old the outline of her bikini panty line squirming seductively across her ass as she sat displaying her luscious moons, he definitely recognized that butt! Now, Dawn was frantic her betraying friend who had given her the enema she had farted out loudly onto the porch was gone out of sight and it dawned on Dawn she was not going to be rescued and would be at the mercy of her former teacher.

Dawn's former, stern teacher had been sipping his drink when he heard the sound of wood cracking out on his Victorian homes porch.

It had been a typical Halloween with femme brats hollering out his name, knocking on the door and running away laughing at him as he opened the door.

He realized as he opened the front door there was a young lady her blue jeans and cotton panties around her ankles.

Dawn's alto voice and privilege bratty ways along with shoulder length shiny brown hair could melt the sternest of hearts. The pretty brown haired teenager knew how to use it to manipulate her way into or out of anything she chose.

Her former teacher mad as hell at Dawn squatting with her chilly bare bottom on his porch, as a Halloween Prank was the last straw!

It was about time someone took control and taught this late teen brat a lesson in manner and the consequences, when,

"**Girl Prank Gone Bad"**

And he was just the one to do it! Just two strides walking on his defiled porch brought him to her trembling side and a startled Dawn found herself grasped firmly by the arm.

She turned to use her pout lips which in combination with her pert tushie were designed to change her coming reckoning, but the steely glare Dawn got back from her former school teacher as he became red faced and fumed.

The young lady Dawn wondering whether to yell out for Janice and Jason. They had taken advantage of her trapped position and ultimately caused her to fart in sheer terror on the rotting front porch.

Weighing in at one hundred and five pounds, with a pert delectable round perched high bottom and a sexy snowy white so innocent ass crack she chose to show down the back of her always worn blue jeans, made her a perfect delight.

Dawn now eighteen had learned at an early age that her beauty could get the California Girl anything her little heart desired and she certainly was not averse to using it to her advantage in the classroom and in her personal life.

Dawn found herself taken aback as the startled debutante hissed at him in her upper class southern voice.

"What do you think you're doing? "Unhand Me SIR"

"Get me out of this porch and stop staring at my bare ass you naughty man"!

The former schoolteacher gave her a brisk smile as Dawn gave her pretty brown hair a sexy shake, shaking her nubile hips and said.

"What am I doing"? I'm going to SPANK a spoiled teen girl brat caught in my porch frame that stunk up my air and planned to smash my pumpkin on my porch for a Halloween Prank".

Dawn gasped in shock, her cherub angel like face reddened at the instant vision of her being spanked by her former high school teacher. His threat was far; far to clear for her to pretend not to know she was in big trouble. The former teacher wrapped his left arm around her slim waist, so he could spank her with the brute strength of his right hand.

Dawn screeched in shock, she had never been spanked and discomfort as tummy, met strong, muscular, masculine thighs as she was pulled out of her squatting position and balanced on his sturdy knee readied for her first ever ass blistering debut starring her cute little ass. Her indignant childish demands to be let up…"this instant"! …Were totally ignored by Art Vanderluet prepared to give her the lecture of a lifetime…soon to be followed by the spanking of that same lifetime!

"You have got to be one of the most deserving brats I have ever had the fortune to encounter".

"What you need missy and you are about to get, is a good old fashioned spanking on that fat ass of yours."

"That ass you so much like to flaunt, wiggle and shake at the boys at school and tease all us males with."

"Dawn you think all you have to do is to flutter those pretty brown eyes of yours and everyone will just overlook your unacceptable rude behavior".

"Well I have news for you young lady, I for one am not going to put up with your bad manners farting and smashing a doodie filled lit pumpkin on my porch for me to find and cleanup, while you and your friends get your jollies."

I don't care how pretty you think you are or how cute your ass is", rude behavior and your doodie prank gone badly is unacceptable no matter how fancy the package it parades itself in.

"And this is what happens when bratty teenage girls go around flaunting themselves and then get caught with their panties down doing the dirty deed on their former High School Teacher's porch".

"Dawn I know you are used to charming the men to get yourself out of trouble".

He continued the lecture as; Dawn squirmed and squealed as she felt her bottom being prepared for the very first spanking of her life. She tried desperately to get up; flinging her arm back to cover the threatened backside area… to no avail.

Art Vanderleut grabbed her firmly around the waist, catching her trim wrist at the same moment. Now, her destiny written hopelessly immobile Dawn first felt the sharp sting of correction on her silky white nearly frozen rear end.

**SMACK!** SMACK! **SMACK!** SPANK! **SPANK!** SMACK! **CRACK!**

SPANK! **SPANK!** SPANK! **SMACK!** **SPANK!** SMACK!** SPANK!**

It felt like multiple bee stings were attacking her delicate derriere as she had learned to call it in her French Class.

The teacher's hard wide palm connected repeatedly with her squirming ass cheeks. Dawn did didn't pretend for one minute to be brave acting more like a baby brat then a eighteen year old young lady as masculine manly palm met silken feminine flesh, stinging, stinging, reddening up and heating with every crisp swat.

"Stings doesn't it, Dawn? It's going to sting a lot more before I'm finished with you!

You're a bad little girl and you're getting just what naughty little girls like you need".

"The next time you think about smashing a poop bag lit in a hollowed out pumpkin on a porch and plan to laugh at my expense",

"You will remember what it felt like to get your butt walloped."

**SPANK!** SPANK! **SPANK!** SPANK! **SPANK!** SMACK!

CRACK! **WHACK!** SPANK! **SPANK!** SMACK! **SPANK!**

"OOOWWW! OOOHHH NNOOO,

"H-H-H-OWW D-DARE YOU TREAT Me This Way"!

"Trick or Treat you little brat"! The former teacher said, with an evil smile picking

up his long wooden school paddle.

"SPANKKKKKKKKKKK" "SSPPPAAANNNKKKK"

"OWWCCHH! LET ME UPPP! LET GO OF MEEEEEE! OOOWWWCCHH!"

Dawn wiggles and squirmed and squealed at every hard spank across her firm ass. The heat and sting was building rapidly as smack after smack after continuing spank was administered to her reddening ass cheeks.

Just for good measure Dawn's former teacher landed several pops with his long wooden school paddle on her tender thighs, causing the eighteen brown haired beauty to clamp her legs together tightly.

She held them together for as long as possible until the sting was once more unbearable on her hot ass cheeks and was soon kicking and spreading them wide again. The invitation was much too much for the irate punisher and she again found herself howling from the sting on those oh so sensitive inner thighs.

"WHHAPP! **SPPANKKK!** CCCRRACKK! SSPPANK! **SPANKKK"**

"OOOWWWW WW OOOOH! OOOHHH N-NOTT THERE PUHLEASE SSIR

"Don't Sp-Spank-k M-e-e-e-e Anymore! OWWW I WILL BE-E G-G-OOD!"

"I Promise Oh That STINGS. You Don't Realize How This Hurts A Girl, Boo Hoo!"

Dawn's ass turned a brighter and brighter shade of red with every hard spank that landed on her already very sore ass. All the time her shapely legs kicked and parted and waved showing her pretty brown haired vagina and tiny teen pink pouting butt hole between her pained ass cheeks. Her crying was music to her teacher's ears as his hand connected solidly HARD! with the now crimson red flesh.

"You deserver every spank with my old school paddle little lady that you are getting, Dawn, you know it! Bad girls get their shapely bottoms spanked just like this and this!

"Too bad your "baby brat 4ever" fashion friends couldn't see you now, bent over with your blue jeans and panties around your ankles, red fanny waving like a flag up at me, Dawn.

"I bet there's more than one male teacher who'd just love to watch you getting this spanking you so richly have earned"!

"I"LL BE GOOODUH I'll P-PROMISE OH N-NO OH MY A-A-ASS!"

Dawn's pleas went unheeded as Art continued to pound her ass cheeks with his long wooden school paddle. Her kicking and crying mixed with a chorus of squeals, but her teacher was unimpressed as he had no intention of helping her out of the hole her foot was caught in until he was 100 % sure she had truly learned her lesson. Dawn's spanking went on… and on… and on!

The young pretty brown coed was soon reduced to blabbering pleas and meaningless noises and gurgles as her bottom cheeks became hotter and hotter and sorer and sorer. The teen thought he was never going to end this unthinkable paddling, along with the humiliating lecture that accompanied it. Her rear end was on fire, burning with a stinging that she never thought was possible. Every spank added to the unbearable scorching of her seat.

She no longer cared about showing her vagina and butt hole to her past teacher!

It was a hard lesson for her to learn…a lesson she would never forget! Her insolence had been rewarded with the searing heat now presiding in her bright red swelling caboose, her pride evaporated with every tear she shed and her impertinence was swatted away in an endless barrage of heavy duty stinging spanks with his long wooden school paddle.

Her former school teacher satisfied Dawn had been punished enough, helped her get her foot out of the rotten porch, let Dawn painfully pull up her white bikini panties and tight blue jean up and over her bottom. "Ouch", Dawn winced and pouted.

"No No, Let me go, Dawn wondered where her friends were who abandoned her.

"Where are my friends?" Dawn whined as the former teacher roughly grabbed her by the upper arm,

"SPANK", a hard spank on her very sore jean clad ass propelled inside the house.

The door shut Dawn was now at the further mercy of her former teacher.

Janice had ran off, but the jock had watched the bare ass paddling that had caused Dawn so much pain. He watched her red ass covered by her panties and blue jeans and saw Dawn forced into the recluse's house. It was time for action!

End of Part One:

Comments and ideas to continue this Halloween Sting Night Revenge Story are welcome and appreciated. Story and Author Alerts spur my ambition to write more of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A Howl, A Bite On Dawn's Paddled Blood Filled Cheek

**Chapter Two**

**Trick or Treat; Red Handed = Red Fanny!**

The porch light and the front door opening meant the witches cauldron of trouble she was in had just boiled and Dawn's stomach audibly nervously burbled and gurgled as she desperately squeezed her cute pink ass cheeks together trying not to fart.

Startled and afraid she dropped the lit poopie pumpkin and it broke into three pieces.

Dawn had ate at Del Taco and all those beans were working on her innards add to that her predicament stuck between boards squatting, bent over her teen white ass mooning her former teacher.

Dawn tried desperately to free herself from the porch, but it was no use. The stern former teacher's eyes lit up with revenge at the sight of a pair of snowy white still baby fat ass cheeks realizing these were the same bottom cheeks he had seen so naughtily clad in skin tight blue jeans at the Sunnyvale Mall last weekend.

When he saw the white bare assed cutie on his porch and heard the loud "Fart" farting sound. Dawn's cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment at her unladylike sounding.

Here was the Halloween Brat who had taken his pumpkin and raised a stink to match the smell of her gaseous fart contribution as she had dropped the pumpkin with the from his lit Jack-O-Lantern in which the burning poop bag was aflame.

The culprit on his porch had caught her foot ankle deep in his wooden rotting porch had blocked the squirming brown shoulder length senior schoolgirl's escape.

Dawn frantically with a last "PHRAPP" squeaky high -pitched fart,

"UHMMM, Sir it is not what this looks like I swear" Oh Shit" Dawn exclaimed.

He nodded his head with seething anger and a quest for a horrible revenge. The late teen brown haired coed was in for her day or night of reckoning this bone chilling Halloween Night.

He recognized the preconscious 18 year old long brown haired teen. It had been this afternoon at the mall he had seen her walking swishing her nubile hips showing her unladylike visible panty line, which he had determined to be bikini style by the size of the panties showing through the taut jean cloth.

He still remembered the eighteen year old the outline of her bikini panty line squirming seductively across her ass as she sat displaying her luscious moons, he definitely recognized that butt! Now, Dawn was frantic her betraying friend who had given her the enema she had farted out loudly onto the porch was gone out of sight and it dawned on Dawn she was not going to be rescued and would be at the mercy of her former teacher.

Dawn's former, stern teacher had been sipping his drink when he heard the sound of wood cracking out on his Victorian homes porch.

It had been a typical Halloween with femme brats hollering out his name, knocking on the door and running away laughing at him as he opened the door.

He realized as he opened the front door there was a young lady her blue jeans and cotton panties around her ankles.

Dawn's alto voice and privilege bratty ways along with shoulder length shiny brown hair could melt the sternest of hearts. The pretty brown haired teenager knew how to use it to manipulate her way into or out of anything she chose.

Her former teacher mad as hell at Dawn squatting with her chilly bare bottom on his porch, as a Halloween Prank was the last straw!

It was about time someone took control and taught this late teen brat a lesson in manner and the consequences.

And he was just the one to do it! Just two strides walking on his defiled porch brought him to her trembling side and a startled Dawn found herself grasped firmly by the arm.

She turned to use her pout lips which in combination with her pert tushie were designed to change her coming reckoning, but the steely glare Dawn got back from her former school teacher as he became red faced and fumed.

The young lady Dawn wondering whether to yell out for Janice and Jason. They had taken advantage of her trapped position and ultimately caused her to fart in sheer terror on the rotting front porch.

Dawn was a lithe one hundred and five pounds, with a pert delectable high round perched bottom and a downy white so innocent ass crack she chose to show down the back of her well worn blue jeans weighing towards the indecent side.

Dawn now eighteen had learned at an early age that her beauty could get the California Girl anything her little heart desired and she certainly was not averse to using it to her advantage in the classroom and in her personal life.

Dawn found herself taken aback as the startled debutante hissed at him in her upper class southern voice.

"What do you think you're doing? "Unhand Me SIR" Dawn demanded.

"Get me out of this porch and stop staring at my bare ass you naughty man"!

Dawn gave her long brown hair a sexy shake, shaking her maturing hips and said.

The former schoolteacher gave her a brisk smile.

"What am I doing"? I'm going to SPANK a spoiled teen girl brat who was unfortunate enough for her to get caught in my porch.

"Furthermore more who I distinctly heard you call me an old fart and topped it all of by stinking up my air and smashing my pumpkin on my porch for a Halloween Prank".

Dawn felt the sharp sting of correction on her clammy white nearly frozen bottom.

*SPANK* *SPANK*

Eighteen year old Dawn felt a very hard spank on her cold round bare white ass which immediately left a big red handprint across her right butt cheek and this was immediately followed with a matching burning hand print across her left butt cheek.

Dawn saw this was not a good sign for the rest of her evening. The punishing hand propelled the brat just inside the front door jam.

"No oh no, Let me go, Dawn wondered why her girl friend had pulled her panties down leaving her bare to the world on this mean man's porch.

"Where is Buffy or Spike or even Willow?"

Dawn whined as her former teacher none to gently grabbed her by her soft upper arm.

The door shut Dawn was now at the further mercy of her former teacher.

**End of Chapter Two**

Dawn is now inside the house and the teacher's wooden paddle from his years at Sunnyvale High is nearby. The teacher is aching to use it on the fanny he had caught red handed!

Check in soon for Chapter Three as the spanking begins!

What will happen behind teacher's closed door?


End file.
